The present invention relates to devices used in connection with the support of window coverings of different types such as draperies or Venetian blinds.
Up to the present time, special carriers are required in connection with window coverings of different types. For example if a drapery is to be situated in front of a window, then a particular type of channel is required to carry a drapery track. If a Venetian blind with horizontal slats is to be situated in front of a window, then another type of carrier channel is required to support such a Venetian blind. On the other hand, if a Venetian blind with vertical slats is to be situated in front of a window, then still a third type of channel is required in connection with supporting the upper part of such a Venetian blind.
This requirement of different type of channel structures according to the particular type of window covering to be used represents a great inconvenience. In the first place, when the structure is initially set up, it is necessary to first predetermine the type of window covering which is to be used. In the second place, different types of supporting channels are required as set forth above. In the third place, when one type of supporting channel is placed in position for supporting one type of window covering, then if the window covering is to be changed, the supporting channel must also be changed. These conditions create great inconveniences as well as high costs and an undesirable lack of flexibility in selecting or changing a given type of window covering.
Moreover, irrespective of the particular type of supporting channel conventionally used for supporting a particular type of window covering, the mounting of the supporting channel in position is costly and inconvenient.
Moreover, depending upon the available building structure to which the supporting channel is to be connected so as to be supported thereby, different structures are required for the supporting structure. For example where the channel is to be connected directly to a building structure such as a beam or the like, one type of construction is required, whereas if the building structure is such the channel is to be hung from a beam, connected to a wall bracket, or the like, then different constructions are required.
Thus, all of these variables in connection with the particular type of window covering which is to be used and the particular type of building structure which is encountered give rise to the necessity at the present time of providing a large variety of structures which must be carefully selected, which result in increasing costs in the manufacture of the different types of structures as well as in the different types of mountings required therefor.